RWBY: The Days After - After Haven (Updated)
by MattSupa
Summary: (Minor spoiler so I insist you go watch all of Vol. 5 of RWBY before reading this, you have been warned.) This story starts out right after the events of Haven this basically closes up some plot holes and closes the Blake and Yang ship to a degree it covers the stuff such as Yang being up set at Blake for running away etc. (Be passient more is to be added) Hope you enjoy.


_Prologue_

As of the events of Haven if it weren't for Raven and her stand against Cinder and the arrival of Blake, Son and the entire population of Menagerie no one would have survived the white fangs reign of terror, for if Ilia didn't defuse the bombs and join Blakes side this would have been much worse. Known that Cinder has fallen, Weiss has made a full recovery, and the Mistral Police have Adam in custody, Blake and Yang needed some time together so Blake uses the excuse of investigating an old train car from when she left Adam…

 _Chapter 1_

Just Like Old Times

The memories come rushing back to Blake as her and the golden-haired beauty next to her both dash through the falling, bloodshot leaves of the trees with bark as dark as a night with no stars, Forever Fall with Blake her most trusted and close bestfriend Yang. The girl with a burning passion for cracking bad puns while always looking out for her friends and making sure they always have a good time, yet something was off about her… was it the fact she hadn't seen Blake in a long time or was it her just maturing and shedding her skin? Whatever it was she had changed alot since they last saw each other especially Yang's missing arm, which Blake still felt guilty about. They had been awfully quiet for the trip. This made Blake nervous she didn't even know a thing about the new Yang and the fact that she hadn't said anything to her since they set off made it worse. They continue to walk until they reach a hill at a very steep angle going downward with a set of train tracks at the base. Blake glances over the ledge, "Guess only way is down."

Yang looks over at Blake for the first time in what feels like years, Its been far too long since she has stared into the sparkling purple amethyst color of Yang's eyes, she looks over and nods before leaping off. The jump turns into a slide. Blake follows close by, she adored Yangs enthusiasm, and yet she still felt… distant, even in that brief moment of contact. Once more silence filled the air between the two, and Blake was left to her own thoughts. She thought about Ruby and how much she's grown as a person and how she's become more bearable, don't get me wrong she enjoys Ruby Rose as much as the next person but when she was younger and at Beacon she was a bit of a nuisance at first. Her mind started to shift towards Weiss Schnee. She as well has changed, hey at least she's got a new scare and a story to tell with everyone, besides that she's become a lot nicer and friendlier to be around i'm just glad me and her are bette... ,"Blake! Jump!" Yang yells abruptly. "Whoa!" Blake bareilly connects her jump as the hill comes to an abrupt stop. "Jeez that was a close call." Blake states as she recovers from the landing. "Ya think?" Yang says sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Maybe if you weren't absorbed in thought that wouldn't have happened!"

"What is your problem Yang! We haven't spoke at all on are way here!"

"That my problem Blake! You haven't even talked to me at all its as if you weren't even here!"

Blake stairs with blank eyes, tears form in the corners of her eyes,"Yang…"

"Well come on Blake! You haven't ask me how I felt about you leaving like you did! I could have needed you when I was in a dark place!"

"Yang… I'm Sor-"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Blake!"

Yang's eyes lit up in the crimson red like they do when she's enraged.

"Yang please…"

"Is that all your gonna say Blake! What are you gonna tell me lies and hide the truth! Or tell me how you really feel!?"

"Yang why are you so fired up?"

"Why! Because you left while I was down in out in bed with only my thoughts and no one else! Ruby left with who was left of team JNPR and went to Haven! I didn't even have my own sister with me!"

"YANG! I WAS SCARED!"

The whole damn forest could hear Blakes plead for silence.

"Blake... that's no reason to runaway…"

"I ran because of fear… I couldn't bare to see you in that state…"

"Blake… I... "

"Its fine… you didn't know."

Yang was regretting her confrontation, only if she had known.

"Blake come here...:"

Blake approaches hesitantly with her ears folded down. Yang opens her arms for a hug. Blake leaps into her arms as Yang lets out a sigh and relief.

"Im sorry Yang I missed you so much…"

"I… I missed you too Blake…"

"I shouldn't have left you Yang"

"Blake… thank you for telling the truth."

"Yang, I didn't want to argue with you, I care too much to argue."

"Me too Blake its just… I needed you, I don't want you to run, I'll always be here for you." Yang smiles at Blake, her cat like ears now up right.

"I think we should get moving."

"Agreed."

The two start following the train tracks that curve with the mountain. Blake wonders… what did Yang go through while shes been out of the picture, well, other than her new arm. Absorbed in thought again she gets interrupted,

"Blake!"

"Hmm, oh."

Apart of the mountain happened to have collapsed onto the tracks blocking their path. The other side of the tracks weren't even visible.

"What now?"

"Lets jump down to the forest floor and try to see if we can find the other side of the tracks."

Yang nods in agreement, as they both jump off the tracks. There landing on the ground causes a couple of cherry leaves to fly up. Blake follows Yang while intently watching the way her hips move back and forth, this kept her entertained for awhile, then she decided to pounce on her back,

"Ahh… what are you doing Blake."

"Just playin with ya." as she pokes her on the nose, "So? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Well I got this new arm, you gotta hand it to me it's pretty cool, right?"

"Ugh" Blake rolls her eyes while laughing to herself.

"What about you Blake?"

"Well… when I was home the population was on Adams side, they wouldn't listen to reason, are home was attack and Ilia joined us and eventually the entire population of Menagerie." Yangs face light up as she was telling her story, obviously intrigued in what she had to say.

"Wow! That's amazing."

"Mmhmm"

"So you were able to turn the whole population against Adam?"

"Yep, it wasn't easy but I did it." Yang and Blake spent the rest of the time catching up to speed and having a few laughs.

"Haha, oh man im gonna pee myself." Blake laughs uncontrollably

"Eww! Not on me!" Yang statement makes Blake laugh even harder.

"Hahaha, oh my god stop for real! Hahaha!" This is the happiest Yang has scene Blake in what feels like a forever,

"I'm glad to see you like this Blake." Yang shoots her a smile, Blakes heart starts to beat at a faster pace and blood rushes to her cheeks with warmth.

"I am too Yang… it's just like old times, huh?"

"Yea… just like old times Blake." They continue on their merry way laughing and enjoying each others company while strolling through the cherry colored forest. There was almost something romantic about it all...


End file.
